the Mystery of the Open Seas
by Nintendo x Freak
Summary: A new guy named Roger was found and now he needs to find his way back to where he came from. But meets some friends and a crush, and they get suspicious. It sounds stupid, but it isn't. Please R&R! NO FLAMING PLEASE. Tell me what I needs to work on. :D


**Hi! It's me again. Yes, this time it's Animal Crossing. I recently got AC:GC and got hooked. So I got this idea to write a fic. I know I suck, but I have no time on my hands, so yeah. Oneshot! Maybe chapters.. Alot of spelling mistakes, too.. Sorry! No spellchecker.. Enjoy!**

Oh, and It's going to be short.

DISCLAIMER: No. I will not tell you that I do not own Animal Crossing. I am Also not going to tell you that it belongs to Nintendo, and that my charicter is MINE. And the other charicters are real, too..

_Chapter one:_

Sable was walking on the rocky path, her cloak squeezed tightly around her as the wind pushed her further to her shop. It was hard to see, considering that snow was falling at a very fast rate. She sniffed, sneezed, and continued on her way, making small footprints in the snow.

The blizzard held up in the afternoon. Time for Sable's break. She gathered her cloak and went outside, thinking about going ou tto eat, considering that she didn't bring a lunch with her today. She walked and walked, but tripped on a bumb buried in the snow. "What the.." she started to say and pulled herself up. Dusting herself off, she brushed some snow off of the lump. Her eyes widened in fright. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, and ran to go get help.

**_His _PoV**

"Is he okay?"

"He's still unconcious."

"Come on, dude.."

"He needs rest."

"Come on. Wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly. They felt real heavy. Like my eyelids were frozen.

"Oh my gosh! He's trying to open his eyes!" exclaimed a unfamiliar voice as I shivered. I felt something on top of me. A blanket. A soft, fuzzy blanket. It made me feel warm. All of a sudden, I got controle of my eyes, and pryed them open. I saw five faces staring at me. "He's okay!" the female voice cried with joy. "I thought you were a gonner." she said, and smiled. "I'm Sable." said, and then looked at the others. "This is Static..Carman..Pinky..Biskit..and Bob." she says, pointing to each of them.

"Sup." says Bob and Static together. 

"Hiya." Pinky and Carman say together also.

I tried to speak, but nothing escaped my lips. My lips were frozen, numb, and cold. I couldn't even move. I could only blink, which I did alot. Sable noticed this, and smiled. "It's ok. Rest, we'll leave." I heard chatting, then silence. I looked around to see where I was. I was in a home, near a fireplace, on a pillow and covered over a blanket. Sewing stuff, clothes, a bed, some decorations.. If I were to guess, I was in a girls home.. _Probably that girls..what's her name? Sable.._ I thought to myself, and drifted to sleep.

**Regular PoV**

He smelled something wonderful nearby, and slowly opened his eyes, only to find out that hsi couldn't move his arm. "Ugg.." he groaned, as he thought to himself. _My body was probably numb.. Maybe that was why I couldn't feel anything.. Man. I got such a headache.. _He sat up and looked around, clutching his arm. Fish was on the fire, and a smiling Sable sitting nearby.

"Your awake!" she frowned. "What's wronge with your arm?" she asked, rushed over and knealed down beside him, looking at his swelled arm.

"Broken." he said, and winced when she touched it. It didn't hurt. It just.. felt cold? He didn't know why he flinched. He's usually never flinching in any way, shape, or form, but this was just plain odd. Sure he has had plenty of broken arms before, but none like this. It felt as if it were poisined, or dislocated. He sighed, and ginned. "I'm fine." he said, and got up, his free arm clutching his broken one, but he smiled.

She was still frowning, "Okay.." she said, got up, and sat back down. "So what is your name?" she asked, crossing her legs and crossing her arms. Good thing she wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Roger." he stated, staring.

"That's a nice name. Roger.. I like it." she smiled, and got up. "May I ask how old you are and how you got to be on the ground covered in snow?" her one eyebrow raised.

"I am seven-teen and.. I can't tell you yet." he said simply, and sat down. "What about you? How old are you?"

"Six-teen." she stated, and got up. "Would you like something?" she asked, pouring herself some hot chocolate.

"No thank you. I'm fine. I think I'll go out for some fresh air.." he said. Without hesitation, he ran out of the house, carefuly opening and closing the door behind him before Sable could even protest. Sure his arm felt horrable, but he didn't show it. He ran to the ocean, and bent down to catch his breath. Even though it was ten below, he was sweating. "That was close.." he said to no one in particular. Roger dusted a spot on the ground, and sat down, hugging his knees considering that he didn't have a coat on. Only a short sleeve shirt and pants. He shivered.

"Hey, man. What are you doing out here? And why are you holding your arm? Is it, like, broken and all?" asked a voice behind him, and Roger turned around seeing that it was.. Static was his name? He couldn't remember. "Where's your coat, dude? You could get hypo..hypa..hyper-"

"Hypothermia." Roger stated, and laughed. "Who cares. Not me." he said, and dusted a spot for Static to sit on. Static understood the invatation and sat next to him. He shivered again.

"What about your arm? It is broken?"

"Yeah."

"Then you really shouldn't be out here." After he said that, Static sneezed.

"Maybe you shouldn't eather." he said, and they both laughed. Static rose.

"Catch you later." he said, and walked away, and Roger sighed and headed back to Sable's.

**Woo! I'm done! No point in it, but that's what beginnings are all about, right? Guess it's going to be a chapter fic. Please R&R and remember, this is my first AC fic. 3**


End file.
